All I want for Christmas
by Skittless4ever
Summary: The Titans Share a Christmas together. A villan ruins a special moment between two people. One of the Titans gets hurt. Fnd out who.
1. Christmas Morning

Hello this is my first fan fic. Well anyways The Teen Titans are celebrating Christmas. Robin and Starfire are about to____ but they are interrupted, and someone gets hurt.

Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS

Ok this is chapter 1 and if I get 10 or more reviews I will continue the next chapter. So Please review!! ;]

It was the greatest time of the year. Christmas. 5 teenage superheros known as the Teen Titans were celebrating. Robin the mysterious, masked, leader was handing Starfire the alien princess, her present.  
"Here you go Star."  
She smiled. Then she took the present and before she started unwrapping it she turned to look at him with a sad expression on her face.  
"What's wrong Star?" Robin asked concerned.  
" Your wrapping...it is so pretty, but I do not wish to damage it." It was true.  
The wrapping was pretty. It was carnation pink and the bow was silver and and the whole box was covered with glitter. Robin had it specially made for Starfire.  
Robin chuckled. "It's fine Star the wrapping is meant to be damaged.  
She hesitated before carefully ripping the wrapping. She found a smaller white box inside of the bigger box. She opened the box and saw a beautiful silver heart-shaped locket. Her emerald eyes grew wider and started to twinkle.  
" Robin..."  
"You like it?"  
"Robin..." She repeated.  
"Open it." He said softly She did as he said. Her eyes grew wider. There was a picture of Starfire on one side of the locket and a picture of Robin on the other side of the locket.  
" Oh Robin...I love it so much."  
Robin's cheeks started to turn light pink.  
"Really? You do?"  
She looked up at him and smiled sincerely"Yes! Of course!!"  
"That's great!" He said. _'Wow, she really likes, no she loves it!_' Robin thought "Thank you so much!" She ran over and hugged him.  
Robin blushed deeper. "Your welcome Star." Cyborg the mechanical man and Beast boy the shape shifter snickered at Robin's pink face. He gave them dirty looks. Raven the telekinesis gave a smirk of her own.

After all of the titans finished opening their presents and they headed to their rooms. Robin and Starfire were still under the doorway that leads to the hallway. Starfire looked up and noticed something "Robin?" She said very confused.  
"Yea?"  
"Why is that little plant hanging on the door?"  
He looked up too. He started to blush again.  
"Oh, that's a mistletoe."  
"Mistle..toe?" She asked "Yea you put it there and when two people are both under it they..."  
"They what Robin?"  
Robin was blushing like mad now.  
"...kiss."  
"Oh." Starfire started to blush too. After a few moments, Starfire finally got the courage to ask Robin something.  
"Shall we partake in the kissing under the mistletoe?" She asked shyly. Robin's heart skipped a beat. _'C'mon Robin. It's your moment. It's now or never'  
_"Uhh...sure."  
They both leaned forward. Their faces were inches away, noses touched, they felt each others breathe,  
and...  
The alarm went off. They opened their eyes and realized the titans had to save the city.

Cliffhanger!!So did you like the first chapter? Too Short, too long? Let me know. You can criticize me, I know it stunk and it went by too fast.

Thanks


	2. Cinderblock

Hello. I know I said I wanted more reviews but I really wanted to submitt this.

Disclamier-I can't even offord Teen Titans, I'm just making stories about Robin and Starfire!!

The Titans arrived at the crime. It was Cinderblock. He was destroying anything in his sight. A little girl with shoulder length amber hair and maya blue eyes was right infront of him. She wasn't aware of the giant cement monster behind her.  
"Mommy?" The little girl said.  
"Holly!!" Her mother screamed in horror.  
"Mommy, I'm right here." She said pointing at herself. Cinderblock became angry. He was getting ready to smack the little girl out of his way. But Robin jumped just in time. He grabbed the young girl and Cinderblock ended up hitting the road. Robin handed the mother her daughter.  
"Oh, God bless you." The mother said teary-eyed. Robin nodded his head and the mother ran off. He ran back to his team.  
"You know Cinderblock, you are really ruining the holidays." He said smirking. Cinderblock narrowed his red eyes. The battle begun. Robin hit Cinderblock with his staff, Beast Boy turned into a dinosaour, Raven used her dark magic to pick any objects she saw and threw at him, Cyborg used his sonic cannon, and Starfire began shooting her starbolts. Cinderblock grabbed Starfire by the waiste with both of his hands. She kept squirming and squirming but it was no use. He raised the Tameranian girl higher and slamed her into a building four times. He let go of her. Robin caught her in the nic of time. "Starfire!" He shouted. he was laying her on his lap, holding up her head. She groaned. She had cuts and bruises all over her slim body.  
"Oh no. This is all my fault. If I had just-" He was cut off by Starfire.  
"Please Robin." She lifted up her hand weakly and touched his cheek.  
"Do not..." Her hand fell from his face.  
"Star!!" His eyes widened in horror. He couldn't believe the girl he was in love with was hurt badly...very badly.  
"Star, please. I never got to tell you that I lo-"  
He was interuppted by Starfire's groan. Her eyes were slightly open but were closed again.  
"Cyborg! We need to take her to the tower, NOW!!" He shouted at him.  
"Yo Robin, chill. Can't you see that we are still taking care of Cinderblock?" Cyborg shouted back. Robin was getting annoyed.  
"Raven and Beast boy can handle it, but we need to go."  
"Actually, I think we're finished here." Raven said in her usual monotone voice. Her black aurua magic was holding up an unconcious Cinderblock. "Yea, I can take him to the jail." Beast Boy said grinning. Raven stared at him, narrowig her amethyst eyes. Knowing Beast Boy he would accidently drop Cinderblock.  
"You know what, I think I will take Cinderblock to jail." Beast Boy was confused for a second, but just shrugged. Raven began to fly away, and Robin got into the back seat of the T-Car, still holding Starfire. Cyborg got in the drivers seat and Beast Boy got into the passenger.  
"So, when do I get to take the wheel?" Beast Boy asked reaching for the steering wheel. Cyborg slapped his gloved hand.  
"DON'T. EVEN. THINK. ABOUT. IT." He growled. Beast boy started to whimper and the four titans went back to the tower.

Ehh, not the best but it will get better. Please I need more reviews!!


	3. Cuts 'n' Bruises

Thank you soo much for the reviews!! YAY!! SUMMER!! Now I have a lot of time to finish my story.  
Disclamier- I do not own Teen Titans but we need season 6!!!

Robin was pacing up and down the hallway. Cyborg was still treating Starfire in the hospital wing of the tower. Cyborg finally came out of the room. Robin ran over as soon as he heard the door open. "So how is she? Is she ok? Can I see her?" Robin was asking Cyborg questions rapidly.  
"Robin,Robin,Robin, calm down. Starfire has a lot of cuts 'n' bruises and her right arm was broken, but Raven healed it. It's still pretty weak though, so she needs to take it easy."  
"Oh man, this is my fault. I should have helped her. I wished it was just cuts and bruises."  
Robin was mentally cursing himself for letting Starfire get hurt.  
"Robin, this isn't your fault. This isn't anybodys fault. Starfire's ok now.  
and to answer your question, yes. You can go see her."  
Robin sighed relieved. He walked into the hospital room. He saw Starfire on the bed sleeping. She looked like a sleeping beauty.  
Robin started stroking her head. Starfire opended her eyes, revelieng her emerald gems. She gave him, her million dollar smile.  
"Greetings Robin." She spoke softly. Hearing her sweet innocent voice made his heart melt.  
"Hey Star. I'm really sorry you got hurt, it's all my fault." He mentally cursed himself again, thinking about her delicate body laying on his lap. "Robin, stop." She said sternly. Robin had never heard her speak that way before.  
"You need to stop blaming yourself. I will feel much better if you stop doing "the blaming". She looked at him straight in the eye.  
"Ok Star, your right." They stared at each for a long time. They couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. Starfire started reaching for Robin's mask. Robin froze.  
"Oh Robin, I am sorry." She dropped her arms. Robin thought for a second and took Starfire's hand and brought it back up took his mask.  
"Go ahead Star." She looked at him for a minute and peeled his mask off. She was stunned. He had amazing cyan blue eyes. They were glittering like diamonds.  
"Robin...They are absolutley glorious. Has anybody told that you have beautiful eyes?" She tilted her head, her long auburn hair was in a low messy bun, but the hair tie feel out of her hair, giving her hair a light sway. Robin blushed. " Well my mom, but that's about it. He hanged his head low. She tilted his head up by his chin,  
using her slender finger. Their faces were so close again. Their second try at their first kiss. Beast boy barged in. Robin and Starfire stopped and moved their faces far from each other. "Star!! You're awake!" Beast Boy ran over to her side and gave her a brotherly hug. He was too distracted to notice that Robin had his mask off Starfire returned his hug. Starfire looked at Robin and gave him a seductive wink. It sent shivers up and down his spine. He put his mask back on. He left the hospital room and went to his and Starfire's favorite place.

Reviews please!! Next chapter will be out soon. =] 


	4. The Feelings

Robin was sitting on the roof of Titans Tower. The sky wasn't it's usual light blue. It seemed that the color had changed to an icy blue,  
more lighter. The snow had stopped falling, but a blanket of white covered the island. Starfire's wink meant that she wanted him to go to the roof. He didn't know he knew that, but he just knew. The puffy clouds were blocking the sun, so it wasn't really bright in the sky.

He heard footsteps, Starfire's footsteps. She sat down beside him.  
They were both tugging their legs into their chests. She looked at him, giving her best smile. He smiled back and asked, "So, why did you want me to meet you up here?" Her smile turned to a smirk. "How did you know I wanted you meet me up here?" She asked back.  
He wasn't sure how to answer her question. He thought about it,  
but couldn't really think of an answer. "Guess I'm just smart like that." He joked. She giggled. He loved to hear her giggle. "I suppose I shall answer your question now. I wanted to talk to you about kissing." Robin's heart stopped, his face got hot, and he gulped.

"Kissing?" He asked nervously. She nodded, smiling innocently. "What about it?" He asked. She hesitated before saying, "We almost did the "kissing" under the mistletoe and in the hospital room. Why is that?"  
"Well Star you wanted to kiss under the mistletoe and in the hospital room..." He trailed off. He didn't know why they almost kissed in the hospital room.

"Did we both want to kiss?" She asked. His head shot up. 'Was that why?' He thought. Did Starfire have feelings for him. "Well...uh...I.  
guess so." He stuttered. "Robin, do you have the feelings for me?"  
Robin's heart was racing. "What kind of...feelings?" She looked at him surprised. She thought he would what she was talking about.  
"You do not know? I meant the feelings of love." She looked at him hoping for an answer.

"I...I...I..." He couldn't answer. Why did Starfire want to know. Why?  
She shook her. She closed her eyes and frowned. "I should have known you did not have the feelings of love for me." She stood up and started to walk away. Robin didn't want her to leave. He stood up too, but his legs felt like jello. He collasped to the ground, confused.

When Starfire heard the small thud, she turned around and went to Robin's side. "Robin, why have you feel to the floor?" Robin sat up.  
He looked at Starfire for a second. He put his hand on the back of her head and brought her face closer. Starfire understood at what he was doing. Inches away...noses touched again... and.  
Bam.

Their lips met each other gently. Electricity went through them.  
Starfire's fingers got tangled in Robin's ebony black hair. It was the best feeling in the world. They broke apart from lack of air. Starfire looked astonished. "Robin...I thought-" Starfire was cut off. "Starfire,  
I love you, ever since the day I met you." She smiled. "I love aswell Robin. I had the love at first sight." Robin chuckled.

He took Starfire's hand. "C'mon." Starfire looked confused. "Where are we going?" Robin smiled. "Just follow me." She nodded. They went in the hallway and under the mistletoe. "Remember how you wanted to kiss under the mistletoe?" Starfire nodded. He pointed up. Starfire smiled. They both leaned in for another sweet, gentle kiss. 


End file.
